


Filthy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Present, Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Filthy, Fluff, It's Harry's birthday, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Moaning, Smut, Spanking, Student!Louis, Sub!Louis, Teasing, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, boys in panties, cross dressing, daddy!harry, louis in stockings, maid kink, maid!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis does something special for Harry's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/gifts).



> Portuguese translation: http://www.wattpad.com/70848341-filthy-sub-louis-filthy

Louis closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh as he rested his back against the door of his flat. After a grueling day of classes, he was so happy to be home and away from the busy sidewalks filled with college students that didn't care if they knocked into the petite boy. All Louis wanted to do was plop down on the couch and snuggle with his boyfriend who, by the smell that was wafting through their apartment, had made dinner. 

 

"Harry, I'm home!" he called, kicking off his Vans and tossing his bag into the corner, causing a few papers to scatter out onto the floor. He knew how much his untidiness irked Harry, but Louis was too tired to care about whether he made a mess or not.

 

"Harry?" he called again as he walked into the empty kitchen. As he walked further into the room, he spotted a small note on the counter. 

 

'Meet me in the living room. xx'   

 

Louis smiled as he read the words written in Harry's sloppy handwriting and made his way to the living room.  As he turned the corner, Louis couldn't help but burst into laughter at what he saw in front of him. Harry was posed on the couch, one arm behind his head and one of his legs propped on top of the other,  with a red rose gripped between his teeth. Harry stood from couch and slowly made his way over to his giggling boyfriend. He then plucked the rose from his mouth and handed it to the smaller boy. 

 

"For you," he said with a cute grin on his face. 

 

"Why thank you," Louis replied while still trying to suppress the remaining giggles that bubbled out of him, "but what's with the setup?" Louis had noticed that Harry had set out two empty plates on the coffee table and wondered what the taller boy had been up to while he was away at class. 

 

"Well, it's been awhile since we've been out on a proper date and I was planning on taking you out to a nice restaurant, but I figured you would be exhausted from your classes today. So I brought the restaurant to us," Harry said while gesturing to the Chinese take-out boxes Louis had failed to notice. "I also thought that we could watch a movie after, that is, if you're not too tired," he continued sheepishly. Louis felt his heart swell with love for the boy standing in front of him, and he didn't hesitate to pull Harry's face down to his and plant a kiss on his lips. 

 

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Louis said with a smile. "What movie did you get?" 

 

And so Louis listened to Harry talk about the movie he'd picked out and various other topics as they ate their dinner. As they finished up, Harry took their dirty plates into the kitchen while Louis went to the bedroom to change into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. After pulling the shirt over his head, Louis realized he must have accidentally grabbed one of Harry's shirts because the thing absolutely swallowed his tiny body. Louis didn't care though, he loved how small Harry made him feel, and he knew Harry loved when Louis wore his shirts. 

 

Louis made his way back to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Harry to finish washing the dishes. Harry always wanted things in the flat to be clean. Louis, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He didn't care whether their flat was clean or dirty, as long as he was able to see the couch and the bed, he was fine. Harry constantly nagged Louis about how he threw his clothes on the ground instead of putting them in a hamper. He would say that it was a waste of energy to throw them on the floor because he would have  to pick them up and put them in the hamper later anyway. 

 

Needless to say, Harry did all the cleaning.  

 

Louis felt the couch dip as Harry took the seat next to him. He wrapped his arm around Louis' tummy and pulled him down so they were laying on the couch. Louis cuddled back into his boyfriend's large frame and sighed with content when Harry pressed a light kiss right below his ear. 

 

"I picked up the mess you made in the bedroom...again," Harry said looking down at the boy in his arms. 

 

"I was leaving it for the maid," he said with a grin as he turned his head to meet Harry's gaze. 

 

"We don't have a maid," Harry replied, a little confused. 

 

"Of course we do, His name's Harry. You know, the tall guy with broad shoulders, tattoos, and curly hair? I'm sure you know him." Louis said with a chuckle. 

 

"Yea yea, you're such a smart-ass Lou," Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

 

"You love it though," he retorted with a wink. 

 

"You're right, I do love you," Harry said reaching over his boyfriend to grab the DVD remote off the side table. "My birthday is next Friday" he said nonchalantly as he pressed the play button on the remote. 

 

"It is isn't it!" Louis said acting like he didn't know. "Anything special you want me to do," Louis asked wiggling his eyebrows. Harry chuckled, knowing that his boyfriend was referring to their one year anniversary when Louis made him dress up as a policeman. He thought it was a bit silly at first, but after he saw the look in Louis' eyes when he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the costume he grew extremely confident, in more ways than one. He can't lie and say he didn't enjoy it because he most certainly did, especially the handcuffs. It was so hot seeing Louis try to free himself from the handcuffs as he teased him. 

 

"Mmm, you know what would be really sexy," Harry said lowly as he hovered his lips over his boyfriend's teasingly, "if I came home from my classes that day to see that you'd been the maid for once and cleaned the entire apartment," he said with a chuckle as he pulled away from Louis' lips. Louis let out a groan as Harry pulled away leaving his lips tingling with need. 

 

"Harry you can't just tease me like that! You know I hate to be teased" he whined. 

 

"Well then you shouldn't have made a mess of the bedroom by throwing your dirty clothes on the floor. Now shush, the movie's starting." Harry looked down to see Louis pouting. "Aww, come on baby. Don't be upset. I love you," Harry said sweetly as he dipped his head to give Louis a small peck on the lips. 

 

"And I love you."

 

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

A couple days had passed and Louis couldn't seem to get Harry teasing him out of his mind. It was all he could think about as he walked down the busy sidewalk that led from his university to his apartment. He also was kind of mad that Harry didn't give him an idea for a birthday present. Louis had always been terrible at gift giving and always just got people gift cards, but he didn't want to do that for Harry. He wanted to give Harry something special because, well, Harry was special. 

 

Louis was torn from his thoughts when a girl bumped his arm, making him drop his bag. Louis groaned in annoyance as he bent down to pick his bag up from the ground. When he lifted his head he realized he was standing in front of a costume shop. 

 

Sitting there in the window was a very scandalous french maid costume. A mischievous smile formed on Louis' face as an idea popped into his brain. He now knew exactly what he was getting Harry for his birthday. 

 

If Harry wanted a maid, he was going to get one. 

 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 Today was Harry's birthday and Louis was really nervous. He had bought the costume without a second thought and stuffed it in the back of the closet when he got home so Harry wouldn't find it. Now that it was time to put on it on though, Louis wasn't so sure about how he would look in the costume and was worried that Harry wouldn't like it. He hadn't even tried it on in the store, he just bought the one he thought would fit. Louis popped open the snaps to the bag that held the maid costume and dumped the contents on the bed. A pair of pink lace panties landed on top of the pile. Louis' eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the pink lacy fabric and shook his head.

 

"That is one part of the costume I will not be wearing," he said to himself with a chuckle. Louis carefully straightened out the rest of the costume. It was a standard one piece french maid costume, except instead of plain black and white, it was black with pink accents. The top fit like a corset and tapered in at the waist, then continued out into a short puffed-out mini skirt. 

 

After Louis shimmied his way into the costume he realized two things. One, hairy legs did not look good in a mini skirt, and two, his boxer briefs were definitely not going to work underneath the short skirt. 

 

Louis was determined to make the outfit look good on him so he made his way to the bathroom, grabbed the razor from sink counter, and went to work shaving his legs. He wanted to make sure Harry absolutely loved him in this costume and he wasn't going to let some hair get in the way of that.  When he was done, Louis was amazed at how soft his legs were and he couldn't help but run his hands up and down his smooth, toned legs. 

 

"Wow, I should do this more often," he said to himself in awe. "Now I've just got to figure out what to do about underwear," he said while looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes scanned himself in the mirror and he admitted that he looked hot. In the corner of his vision he spied the pink fabric lying in a pile on the bed. 

 

'Well I might as well see what the full costume is supposed to look like' Louis thought to himself. 

 

He slipped off his boxer briefs and walked over to the bed and picked up the panties by the top edges. He eyes examined the pink lace and he noticed there was a line of little black bows went down each side of the underwear. 

 

'I guess they're kind of cute' Louis thought as he bent down to put his feet through the holes of the fabric. 

 

As he pulled the panties up his smooth legs, Louis shivered at how good the fabric felt against his skin. With the panties fully on, he walked back over to the mirror to see how he looked. As he took the few steps across the room to the mirror, Louis fell in love with the way the lace  rubbed against him. 

 

If the feel of the little pink and black panties weren't enough to convince Louis to wear them, the way he looked in them definitely did. The maid skirt was just short enough to expose the bottom of his ass when he bent over, and damn did he look hot! 

 

"Perfect," Louis said with a smirk, "Now I've just got to finish cleaning the flat before Harry gets back." 

 

 

***

 

 

Louis had just finished cooking dinner when he heard the door to the apartment open and close. He rushed to plate the pasta he'd made before Harry entered the kitchen. 

 

"Lou, I'm home" Harry called as he placed his boots by the door. 

 

"I'm in the kitchen," Louis replied as he scrambled to get himself in the right position to surprise Harry. 

 

"Hey ba-" Harry stopped mid sentence as he rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Louis sitting atop the kitchen counter with his legs crossed. 

 

"Happy birthday Harry," Louis said like nothing was amiss. Louis slid off the counter top and walked slowly over to the taller boy. When they were chest to chest Louis lifted his hand and closed Harry's mouth. 

 

"You know they say if you keep your mouth open like that flies might get in," he said with a chuckle, obviously pleased with how Harry reacted. "I made Chicken Alfredo for your birthday dinner. Would you like to eat now?" Harry just swallowed hard and nodded his head. As Harry followed Louis to the table, he finally found his voice. 

 

"L-Louis, why are you wearing a French maid's costume," Harry asked while raking his eyes over Louis' sinful body. 

 

Although Louis acted like he was full of confidence, he was still really nervous that Harry wouldn't like his outfit. "W-well, um, you had said that all you wanted for your birthday was f-for me to be the maid for once, a-and I thought 'what better way to be a maid than to actually dress like one', and so I got the costume. A-and then I cleaned the flat, like you'd asked a-"

 

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "you cleaned the entire flat in that outfit?" 

 

"Y-yea" Louis replied sheepishly while looking down. Harry groaned and reached down to unbutton his quickly tightening jeans. In his haste, Harry knocked his fork off the table. Louis bent over to reach for it and that's when Harry noticed. 

 

"Louis are those panties," Harry practically shouted. Louis shot straight back upright and put his hands over ass. 

 

"Um, yes" Louis said extremely nervous. Louis slowly turned around to look Harry in the eye and was shocked at what he saw. Harry's eyes had turned a dark shade of green and he was gripping the table so hard Louis thought it was going to break. "H-harry ar-"

 

Before Louis could finish his sentence, Harry had him up against the wall with his hands pinned above his head. Harry bent his head down and hungrily kissed the smaller boy until they were both panting for air. Harry then trailed lustful kisses over Louis’ jaw until he got to his ear. "You're so fucking hot baby," Harry growled before nibbling on Louis' ear lobe and continuing down his neck. Louis gasped, loving the way the cold air felt when it met the skin Harry had left wet with kisses. When Harry couldn't bend his head down any further he reached for the back of Louis thighs to hoist him up. That's when he felt it. 

 

Harry let out a loud groan. "You shaved your legs too," he asked with a smirk. 

 

"Yea, the outfit didn't look right with hair on my legs," Louis said panting, completely turned on by how dominating Harry was being. 

 

Harry just growled and hoisted Louis up and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist. He dove his head down for another breath-taking kiss. Louis was the first to pull away this time. "Bedroom" he gasped. Harry grabbed Louis' ass and carried him to bedroom, throwing him down on the mattress. Harry then ripped his sweater over his head and threw it across the room.

 

"Since when do you not put clothes in the hamper," Louis said teasingly. 

 

"Since you started shaving your legs and wearing pink lace panties," Harry replied with a lazy smirk. 

 

He crawled on top of the other boy, running his hands up and down Louis' thighs as he leaned in for another sloppy passion-filled kiss. "Baby this outfit is-" Harry paused to lap his tongue over the underside of Louis' jaw. "So fucking hot" he paused again to suck a little on Louis collarbone, "but I want it off." he finished with a growl, rolling off the whimpering boy beneath him. 

 

Louis rolled onto his stomach in order to reach the zipper that kept the costume clinging close to his body, causing the skirt to pool around his lower back and his lace covered cock to rub against the sheets. He let out a labored pant and began to grind himself down into the sheets, loving the scratchy friction from the underwear. His hands found their way to him bum and began to squeeze and kneed his cheeks, completely forgetting their task of unzipping the tight corset. 

 

“Louis _enough_.” Louis took in a startled breath at how demanding Harry’s voice sounded. “Stop rutting into the sheets like a dog. Stand up and take off that costume” Harry said while reaching over to undo the zipper, “leave the panties on,” he said with finality. 

 

Louis knew _that_ tone of voice and he absolutely loved it. He gave a small moan before letting out a shaky, “Yes Sir”  He got to his feet, back facing the bed and dropped the costume, making it pool at his feet before he sidestepped out of the pile of black and pink fabric.

 

He could hear Harry taking off his clothes behind him but he didn’t dare turn around. He knew that he needed to be a good boy and wait for his daddy to give him directions. 

 

Harry slowly walked up behind the smaller boy, getting as close as possible without touching him. He breathed  hotly into the crook of his neck and smirked as Louis tilted his head to give him better access. Louis' mouth was open slightly and his eyes fluttered closed; Harry swore he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

 

He took a step back to enjoy the view, and oh, what a view it was. The opaque lace panties accentuated Louis' ass perfectly, leaving just the bottom of Louis' cheeks to show. Harry’s eyes raked over the piece of art he called his boyfriend as he circled around to Louis' front. 

 

Louis’ eyes were closed and he was biting down on his lip to keep his whines from escaping. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight of the pink tip of Louis’ cock poking out of the top of the panties. 

 

“Look at you Louis. You’re already leaking pre-cum and I haven’t even touched you yet,” Harry tsked as he moved to stand behind Louis again. He lowered his mouth to the shell of Louis ear and whispered, “Do you want me to touch you baby?” 

 

Louis let out a heavy breath and tried to lean back into Harry’s touch, but Harry took a step back. He whined at the loss of Harry’s heat. “Now now Louis, don’t be so hasty. You know you have to use your words,” Harry teased. 

 

“D-Daddy please! Will you please touch me?” Louis practically screamed with need. Harry pulled the older boy flush against his chest. He bent his head and slowly dragged his tongue from the base of Louis’ neck to right below his ear, causing the blue-eyed boy to shudder in pleasure. 

 

“You only needed to ask baby,” Harry whispered into his ear. He ran his hands down Louis’ tan chest and over his tummy, before letting his fingers rest just inside the waistband of the panties. 

 

“Since you’ve been such a good boy for me is there anything else you want Daddy to do for you,” he questioned as he placed open mouthed kisses across Louis’ shoulder. 

 

Harry had begun to knead small patterns into Louis’s hips with his thumbs and it became hard for the smaller boy to think straight. He really wanted to tell Harry just to fuck him already, but he refrained. This was his present to Harry and he wanted to do things right for him. 

 

“It _is_ your birthday Daddy, and I’m _your_ present,” Louis breathed and turned around in Harry’s strong arms. “I’m yours to command and enjoy. Yours and yours alone, daddy,” he finished with a little more confidence as he peered up at the taller boy through his lashes. 

 

Harry grunted. So many thoughts were running through his mind. “Hmm, I think,” he paused to run his hands down Louis’ lower back and grab his plump ass, “I think I’m going to have you ride me so I can see you fall apart as I fill you up.”  


Harry pulled away from Louis and made his way back to the bed. “But first,” he said, propping himself up against the headboard, “you’re going to give me a blow job,” he finished with a smirk. 

 

“Yes sir,” Louis said licking his lips as he crawled onto the bed and placed his face over Harry’s red angry cock. He peeked up at Harry, his arms lazily folded behind head as he watched Louis, and then licked a stripe along the underside of his dick. He swirled his tongue twice around the head before filling his mouth with Harry’s thick length. 

 

Harry let out a deep moan as Louis found the perfect balance of bobbing his head and swirling his skillful tongue. Louis lapped up the pre-come dribbling from Harry’s tip before he swallowed Harry’s large member all the way down. Harry tossed his head back, a deep groan escaping his lips. 

 

“Louis enough” Harry said. Louis pulled off with a ‘pop’ and Harry sighed at the loss of heat around his member. Harry sat up and put his hand over Louis’ cheek, admiring the boy’s red and swollen lips. 

 

“Hands and knees,” Harry said abruptly.

 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis complied as he turned around to show Harry his panty clad ass. 

 

Louis felt his panties being pulled down to the middle of his thighs. He also felt Harry’s hot breath hitting his puckered hole and he shivered at the sensation. Harry smirked as he saw Louis trying to spread his legs wide for Harry, but was hindered by the lace lassoing his luscious thighs. 

Without warning, Harry dipped down and licked a stripe from Louis’ balls to his hole, delving his tongue inside once he reached his destination. The smaller boy gasped and thrust his hips back to fuck himself on Harry’s tongue. It only happened once because Harry grabbed his hips before simply saying “stay still.” 

 

Once Harry had loosened his boyfriend up he added one finger, pushing it in until his ring was touching Louis’ rim. Louis gasped at the icy cold of the ring against his hot muscle and groaned as he resisted the urge to fuck himself on Harry’s finger. 

 

Not long after Harry added a second digit and began scissoring and stretching the other boy’s hole to fit his size. By the time Harry added a third, Louis was whimpering and on the verge of tears. He was trying so hard to be a good boy and stay still like his daddy had told him, but he wanted so badly just to straddle Harry’s hips and fuck himself down on his cock. 

 

“Please Daddy,” he whined “please. I just want you inside me please I can’t take anymore.” 

 

Something in Louis’ pleading must have made Harry snap because the next thing Louis knew the pink panties were being ripped from his thighs and a cock was being pushed into his well-prepped hole. His mouth fell open from the pain and pleasure of being so stretched and full. 

 

As Harry let Louis adjust, he pushed Louis’ face down into the mattress and pulled his arms behind his back. Harry restrained Louis’ arms with one of his big hands and kneaded at his hip with the other. 

 

“I’m going to destroy you Louis,” he said pulling out until just the tip of his dick was left inside Louis’ quivering hole. 

 

“This tight ass of yours is mine!” Harry punctuated with a powerful thrust, causing the gasping boy beneath him to rock forward. Harry then started to pound into Louis with deep hard thrusts, occasionally spanking Louis’ jiggling ass with his free hand. 

 

Louis was biting the sheets and being absolutely wrecked by his younger lover. When Harry directly hit his prostate Louis buried his head in the sheets and bit his lip to keep from screaming   in ecstasy.  Harry noticed, grabbed a handful of Louis’ hair and pulled Louis’ head back, giving the boy a sloppy kiss. 

 

“I want to hear you” he said with a thrust and a grunt. “Tell me Louis, who do you belong to?”

 

“I’m, uh uh, yours daddy! Mmm I’m all, ah, yours,” Louis finished with incoherent moans. 

 

The only things to be heard in the room were the sounds of slapping together of skin, Louis’ incessant porn star noises and the occasional “yes daddy, please don’t stop” that would fall from his lips. Harry was hitting Louis’ prostate with every thrust and knew he was about to burst. 

 

“Please let me come Daddy” Louis whined. “Please I need to come. Daddy please.” Harry didn’t answer, but his thrusts sped up and his rhythm was completely lost. 

 

“Wait for me Louis,” Harry grunted out tightening his grip on Louis’ arms. 

 

After a few more thrust Harry let go of Louis arms and Louis new Harry was very close. Two more thrusts and Harry let out a low “now”. They both came hard together; Harry filling Louis and louis soiling their white sheets. Both boys were breathing hard as they rode out the latter part of their orgasms. 

 

Finally Harry pulled out and laid on his side, pulling an exhausted Louis into his chest. Harry placed small kisses behind Louis’ ear whispering sweet things into his ear. He knew he could be extremely rough and dominating during sex, so he liked to make sure Louis knew he was well loved afterwards. 

 

“Best gift I’ve ever got,” Harry said with a small chuckle. “And you came in such nice wrapping” he finished, nodding at the discarded costume. Louis giggled and then opened his eyes to look over at the scene. A small frown took over his face when he saw the ripped pink lace laying off to the side. 

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Harry asked looking down at his boyfriend’s frowning face. 

 

“I wish you wouldn’t have destroyed those, I really liked them,” he stated shyly. 

 

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll buy you plenty of pretty panties… and maybe even some stockings,” Harry said with a grin.

 

“Really?”

 

Harry nodded and leaned down to give the small boy a kiss on his swollen lips. Louis smiled widely into the kiss and then cuddled into Harry’s chest. 

 

“I love you, Harry” he said contentedly.

 

“And I love you, my little princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired boy Jordan's (@sweetkisseslou) 'louis in panties' spam on twitter


End file.
